resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JASPER42
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Sorofin (Talk) 02:06, May 6, 2010 Deadly Warriors Wiki The Advanced Hybrid is going against Gordon Freeman on this wiki. Help us win by voting here: http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Deadliest_Warrior_Wiki ~sorofin PS3 Upgrade Did you upgrade your hard drive to 500+ GB and does it work? I sorta ran out of data on my PS3 yesterday. :( Sorofin 07:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me the exact make and model of your 640 GB Hard Drive? Sorofin 16:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jasper mate. I brought the Samsung one because they sponsor the football team I support :P. BTW a bit offtopic - What county do you actually live in? I'm just curious about my British friends. (Most of my PSN friends live in the West and East Midlands.) Sorofin 15:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. I'm from East Sussex. Sorofin 15:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) R.I.P Nathan Hale The latest Full Moon Show, (R2 Retrospective) Sorofin 07:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admins Nope I'm afraid not. Though anons don't tend to spam this wiki. Sorofin 20:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :) Dont mention it, was glad to help A Lonely Nomad 22:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I could need your participation in voting in some of the feature articles on the wiki. Not many users or anyone have made any changes to the featured stuffs. Leave your messages and concerns on my talk page.Connoisseur 09:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Countdown G'day Drgyen suggested to me that I message you for an idea. I was wondering if you can put up a Countdown till the Realese of RESISTANCE 3 (US,EU & AUS) Hoo Roo (Aussie slang for ttyl)--AlexanderACDC73 03:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cheers mate.At first i couldnt find it but i did.Yer well basically AUS is part of the PAL Region.How do you think i pre-oderd the Survivor Edition?lol--AlexanderACDC73 14:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Good day I wanna tell you something.Could you please delete from the countdown the "T minus" because it is a bit confusing?Could you just say:34 days,5 hours,9 minutes, 14 seconds?Without the "Today minus"? Furthermore,do you know if Resistance 3 is going to be available for Greece?Because its predessesor,the R2,was available.Is this going to happen with the R3?I would really appreciated it if you would be kind enough to reply to both my questions.Thanks.Connoisseur 11:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC)